


Christmas Cakes and Whiskey Tunes

by TornThroughTheSwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/pseuds/TornThroughTheSwan
Summary: Based on the recent Overwatch Christmas comic that came out, I wrote an excerpt that would tie in the small child, Hanzo, the cake and McCree as a Secret Santa gift for a lovely Zen on the R76 discord; 
Please enjoy some Christmas cheer with everyone's favorite cowboy and disgruntled archer





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_Zephyrus_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Zephyrus_x/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to the wonderful "Zenyaddadindong" or Zen on the R76 Discord!
> 
> I'm not very savvy with McHanzo (it's adorable but this is my first fic writing it) so I hope its pretty close to their relationship that I've seen in passing <3
> 
> It's nothing but cute Christmas fluff and is in honor of the recent comic that just came out!! <3
> 
> Please enjoy and Happy Holidays to all of you here that read my fics~!

Hanzo walked down the pathway through the marketplace, lightly humming the Christmas jingles that were buzzing everywhere.

It was Christmas Eve, and he had decided to go get his ever so strange but charming boyfriend, Jesse, a small gift.

 

But what type of gift, he did not know quite yet.

 

 

The hustle and bustle of the little shopping mall was interesting to Hanzo, to say the least. Many families were scuffling about, carrying multiple bags and cases, probably last minute gifts for the Christmas trees Jesse had told him about.

 

He walked up to one store that had lots of toys and little trinkets for sale, noticing many small children wearing different hats-

 

Hanzo let out a snort when he saw one wearing a very familiar cowboy hat and playing with a small toy revolver. Another child, a small little girl, ran up to the cowboy and took a swing with a-

 

Green sword.

 

 

Hanzo turned and walked away from the store, trying to well down the emotions that were starting to surge up.

 

Perhaps getting a gift for Jesse was a bad idea-

 

“Are you ok Mister?”

 

Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his side to the source of the voice.

It was a boy, not older than twelve or thirteen he guessed, dressed in a jacket, a brown-red scarf and a beanie. He had a slightly runny nose and was looking at him with genuine concern.

 

“I am…..fine small one.” Hanzo muttered, hoping the kid would lose interest and leave. He began to walk away-

 

“Are you from Japan?”

 

He stopped and turned back, raising an eyebrow. How-

 

The boy pointed at the small pin he had on his bow strap that ran across his chest.

 

‘Ah, of course. The small pin the cowboy had given me.’ Hanzo mused, and smiled lightly at the boy.

 

“Yes, thank you for noticing.” Hanzo said.

 

“My little brother is from Japan! That’s so cool!” The boy said cheerfully, leaning around to look at Hanzo’s covered bow.

 

“That is uh, very nice young one, but I must be-“

 

“Is that a bow? Are you an archer?” He asked, starting to reach for it.

 

Hanzo backed up a little and made a face, to which the boy noticed.

 

“Oh…..I’m so sorry sir; that was really rude.” The boy said, pulling back and looking down.

 

Hanzo looked at him, slightly confused at the sudden change of his mood.

 

“My little brother always really liked archers, said there was an amazing one back in Japan that everyone talked about.”

 

Hanzo jolted a little at the mention, knowing exactly who he was mentioning.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I’ll leave no-“

 

“Where is your brother from?” Hanzo asked, feeling his heart starting to warm to the stranger.

 

The boy looked up and saw his face light up.

 

“He’s from Kyoto, sir; I’ve always wanted to go visit one day with him.” The boy said enthusiastically.

 

“A beautiful place young one….I hope you get to visit one day with your brother.” Hanzo answered, letting out a sigh.

 

‘What it would be to be young and naïve once more…’

 

“Do you have a brother, mister?” The boy asked, seeming distracted by the store next to them that had an assortment of cakes.

 

Hanzo sighed again and let out a breath, walking them over to the store with all the cakes and pastries.

 

There was a large cake with berries and beautiful ornate frosting, next to another large one that had detailing that reminded him of Jesse.

 

He laughed and turned to the boy.

 

“Happy Holidays young one.”

 

 

The face on the boy when he purchased the entire cake for him and his brother was heart-warming for Hanzo.

 

As for the walk back to his and Jesse’s shared apartment, it was chilly but refreshing. Hanzo opened the door and was met with a passed out McCree on the couch.

 

He had mentioned that he was going out drinking, but it was bizarre that Jesse had made it back home on his own if he was so drunk.

 

Setting the cake down on a table, Hanzo shucked off his bow and jacket, finally able to relax and breathe.

 

Hanzo heard Jesse move slightly on the couch and then let out a snore, a small note fluttering down to the floor.

 

He picked it up and read,

 

“ _Found this vaquero at the bar wasted; try not to let him die? My boss still likes him. Capiche?”_

_-An Amiga_

Hanzo looked around suspiciously, but his dragon sense did not detect anyone other than Jesse and himself. Whoever had lugged his boyfriend back, was gone.

 

Another snort came out of Jesse and then he opened his eyes, yawning lightly.

 

“Hanzo, yer back~!” Jesse drawled out, still slightly drunk.  He reached out for the archer, missing due to depth perception.

 

Hanzo chuckled and leaned down, pressing a small kiss to Jesse’s forehead.

 

“Where ye been, my blue dragon~?” Jesse asked, starting to sit up but falling back.

 

“I was out getting some……..Christmas festivities, as you call them?” Hanzo said, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out some tinsel.

 

“Oooooooh, sweetheart that’s fantastic, lets decorate and make some food.” Jesse said excitedly, his southern drawl even stronger when drunken. He got up and started to try to walk over to the bags of decorations, but tripped on the corner of the table-

 

 

Smacking straight into Hanzo and knocking them both over into all the tinsel and fake snow.

 

“Hahaha, sorry Hanzo, don’t quite got my legs back-“ Jesse laughed, leaning up off of Hanzo.

 

Hanzo huffed and laughed back, reaching over to the spilled bag to try to put some back.

 

“What’s this~?” Jesse asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out a familiar little plant.

 

“That is, what do you call it, mistletoe?” Hanzo said.

 

“Can I have a kiss under it then~?” Jesse snickered, dangling it over them and leaning towards Hanzo.

 

He rolled his eyes and gave the cowboy and kiss, the whiskey on his breath intense but not off-setting. The slight musk and familiar tang of his cigar he always smoked mixed with the hard alcohol in what Hanzo called “All McCree.”

 

When they pulled apart, Jesse was snickering.

 

“Let’s decorate Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo smiled and then let out a booming laugh, which Jesse very rarely got to hear out of the very serious man.

 

“Yes, cowboy, let us decorate.”

 

The next few hours were spent with Jesse attempting to hang up tinsel and falling over multiple times, Hanzo not quite understanding the importance of socks over the fireplace, and then Jesse finally relaxing to the couch with his guitar as Hanzo set down some tea and pulled out the cake he had purchased.

 

The strums of the guitar were rhythmic to Hanzo’s ears; softly sweet melodies that caressed his very soul.

 

_“I’ll be home for Christmas~”_

Jesse drawled with every stroke of the chords on the guitar, humming in tune when there wasn’t a lyric to sing.

 

Hanzo pulled out the cake and began to cut it into slices, making sure to make large servings for Jesse.

 

_“You can count on me~_

_Please have snow and mistletoe~_

_And presents by the tree~”_

The archer put two slices on a plate and then sat down next to his boyfriend, who was still humming softly and strumming the guitar ever so gracefully.

 

_“Christmas eve will find you…~_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams”_

Jesse turned and had a goofy smile at Hanzo, and the archer let out a soft laugh.

 

_“If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams”_


End file.
